From a Hero's Fate
by Johanna Night
Summary: They are the outcasts in a clique of ey are the blades others sharpen then throw away. They are the ones remembered for courage and strength-And they are the ones who are always replaced. A hero's fate is never happy.


_Let me fly_

_Send me away into the wind_

_Take me home_

_Where I free fall through the sky._

_._

_._

_._

Thalia has never fit in. Not quite.

.

.

.

She is the **fire** in a cool blue lake.

She is the **sword** from a stack of pens.

She is the **warrior** in a sea of cowards.

She is **her** when everyone else is not.

.

.

.

Her father was the **ruler of the world**

Her mother was** a queen who fell hard.**

Her brother was** a champion of the gods.**

All she is are the **broken remains of home.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

One thing she **fears**

More than **anything in the world**

Is **love** because she can never

**let it go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Because maybe in her heart, **all she ever wanted**

Was to be **loved **without **fear**

Was to be **hated** when she deserved it

Was to be **treated like all the rest.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When the world_

_Fades to a dim light in my eyes_

_Say goodbye_

_And set aflame all my dreams_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Carry him away_

_Far into heaven and hell _

_Where everything stays,_

_After all he can do he can wait…_

_._

_._

_._

Percy never wanted to be a leader.

.

.

.

His father was **king of the seas.**

His mother is a **Queen** among women.

His life is marked on a **length of string**

And he is nothing, always nothing, **but a pawn of fate.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He is the **tsunami **among tidal waves.

He's the **only one standing** at the edge of the world.

He is the one they **look up to**; the one **they want to be**

He is the one who doesn't want to **be himself.**

.

.

.

He's the **boy who grew up**

The boy who **left** to see the world

But one thing he **fears**

Is that he **will not return.**

.

.

.

Maybe he **needs them** to make him famous

And they need him for they need an** Idol.**

All he ever wanted was to be **a follower**

And all he ever got was to be **leader.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lead me astray,_

_And I don't want to follow _

_Let me go my own way_

_And maybe one day we'll cross paths._

_One day?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Hell waits for me patiently,_

_One who understand more than me,_

_Who am I now and what did I say_

_To make them walk away?_

.

.

.

All Nico wants is to be wanted.

.

.

.

His father is an **outcast** just like him.

His mother was an **innocent** killed for it.

All he's ever known is **shadows of deceit.**

All he's ever been is an **unwilling prince.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He is the **weapon** in a field of soldiers.

He is the **ghost of the past** alone in the **present.**

He is the **pawn** in a chess game of kings

He is the **only one left** after the battle has been won.

.

.

.

All that he fears is to **never be accepted.**

Will anyone **remember** him?

Will his **legacy long live** like the rest of the world

Or will he fade into **nothing** alone?

.

.

.

He needs them and **everyone needs someone.**

He needs them but **no one needs him.**

All he wanted was to be **accepted.**

All he ever got was **pain.**

.

.

.

_ When times get rough _

_ and lives have been lost_

_Remember me,_

_Step out from the shadows and try to live again._

.

.

.

* * *

_Set us free one last time_

_rescue us from the sea of expectation-_

_We won't drown if only_

_You stop asking what we cannot give._

_._

_._

_._

To be too powerful is always a curse.

.

.

.

Their fathers are **kings and rulers and soldiers**

Their mothers are **broken and bruised but strong.**

Their memories **are happy and sad and lonely**

Their lives are always pulled **from a hero's fate.**

.

.

.

They are the **outcasts** in a clique of normal.

They are the **blades** others sharpen then throw **away.**

They are the ones **remembered** for courage and **strength-**

And they are the ones who are **always replaced.**

.

.

.

The thing that they **fear**

More than anything in the **world**

Is that others will turn out like **them. **After all:

What young child never wanted to be a **hero?**

.

.

.

**And a hero's fate is never happy.**


End file.
